


A Bit Different

by orphan_account



Series: Arasol Oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, F/M, Feels, No Fluff, Pain, Plot Twist, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn't Aradia who died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Different

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off of this post on tumblr:  
> http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/34930270721/what-if-vriska-went-about-her-revenge-a-bit
> 
> I only fic'd it, nothing else, originally posted on my tumblr ( indecisiveauthor.tumblr.com )

You are Aradia Megido, and you have just made Vriska Skeret pay for what she did to your flarping teammate Tavros, by sending the ghosts of her kills to haunt her. You are expecting some form of retaliation from her, and knowing her, it will involve some form of mind control. You expect her to control Sollux, though you really wish that it does not come to that, you wouldn’t be able to retaliate against him, you are too flushed for him, you would never raise a finger to hurt your matesprit. The voices say that the revenge will come with Sollux though; they say that he will be Vriska’s pawn against you, no matter how much you try to deny it.

_Aradia, oh Aradia, listen to me._

A voice whispers through your head, it sounds as though it would belong to Vriska, and you feel angry. There is no way she could control you, you say to yourself, she has tried before and failed. Unless she had been faking her attempts to control your mind, there is no way that this should be possible, and yet….

_Aradia, you know what will come. Come on, go to Sollux’s hive, you know you want to._

You find yourself leaving your hive, travelling in the direction of Sollux’s hive. You try to resist, but you can’t, Vriska has control of you now. You shout a million curses at her in your head, and resist her power with all your might, but in the end it does not help one bit. You kept travelling in the same direction, towards his hive.

_Keep going, you are almost there, almost within reach of your precious Sollux._

You can see his hive now, you know it so well, from all the times you have been there to see him, all the times you wished that you didn’t have to leave him so soon. You swear that you will get your revenge on Vriska somehow, knowing already what she is going to make you do. You continue to fight her control in the hopes that she will go away, that you will be able to save Sollux, to be able to hold him and kiss him still, but in vain, she has a strong hold on your mind.

You can see him hacking away at his computer through the window now. His cute face completely concentrated on what he is doing, unaware of the threat to him. Suddenly he gets frustrated, presumably by something he was working on, and just so happens to glance out the window and spot you.

His face goes from angry and frustrated at his work, to happy, glad to see you, and surprised at your unannounced visit. He waves at you, and grins, just waiting for you to enter through the window and land by him. Unfortunately you know that you won’t be doing that, you know what is going to happen, more or less. You try to yell at him in any way possible to get out, to get away from her, but you cannot, you do not have control of what you do.

                 _Crush his hive, kill him, kill Sollux Captor._

You unwillingly do as Vriska commands, and watch Sollux’s face as he tries to figure out what you are doing, hovering there in the air for far too long, his face going from a smile to a frown. Then you watch as he starts to worry, feeling his hive starting to shake, and noticing the psionic energy pouring off of you. He nods slowly, resigning himself to his fate, and you feel like yelling at him to get out of there, but of course you cannot. You watch as you are forced to crush his hive with him still in it, you watch as all signs of life in his body cease, and then, when it all ends, when Vriska knows that she has taken her toll on you, she releases you to deal with what she has made you do.

**_ Sollux’s POV _ **

You are sitting in your hive, working away at one of your computer programs, wishing Aradia was around so you could chat with her, about anything, her digs, your computer skills, some of the new movies, anything, so long as you were to be around her. As you work, one of the programs doesn’t want to cooperate and be coded right, which makes you mad. In a fit of rage you stand up, knocking over the chair you were sitting on, and go to check on your bees when you catch a glimpse of someone out of the corner of your eye.

Going to your window to get a better look at who you saw, you find that it is Aradia, and so you smile and wave at her. You wonder why she never told you ahead of time that she was coming over, but she can be like that sometimes, turning up out of the blue is her thing. She always has a way at turning up at exactly the right times too, like now for instance. She should be floating down to your window and flying in to land by your side any moment now.

After a bit, you wonder why she isn’t, and then you truly look at her, and see the psionic energy dripping off of her. You wonder what she is doing, and then you remember what the voices told you long ago, how you would be used as a pawn in a scheme for revenge on Aradia. You had always thought that the voices had meant that you would be the one to act under Vriska’s command, since she could control you half the time, and since it was thought by everyone else that Aradia was unable to be controlled.

You feel your hive start to shake, and you hear it rumble. Nodding your head ever so slightly, you understand, this is what the voices had meant, and so you resign yourself to this, knowing that you will die here. You meet her eyes as she tears apart your hive, and you keep looking at her until you are buried in a pile of rubble, and you die.

That is, until you open your eyes and look around, finding yourself floating above the scene, seeing Aradia holding onto your body and crying. You look at yourself, and find that you are translucent, so you figure that nobody else can see you. This is what it must be like to be dead, you think

**_ Aradia’s POV _ **

You float down to the rubble pile, and dig out Sollux’s body. Silently, you sit down by it, and wrap your arms around what used to be him. You cry, and you can’t stop your tears from falling, you are angry at yourself and Vriska and the world. He shouldn’t have been the one to die! If you had been stronger you could have fought off Vriska, and saved him, it was your fault that he was now dead, here in your arms. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE!!!! You shout to the sky and to the world and to Vriska and just to everything, until you lose your voice shouting. This makes you feel slightly better, but still angry at everything. He could have saved himself, but you understood that Vriska would not let you let him get away, so that her revenge would be fulfilled.

Finally you curl up in the rubble, too tired to head back to your hive, feeling some strange comforting presence around you, and slowly fall asleep, still crying over Sollux’s body. When you wake, you find that you have somehow been moved to your hive, and that there is an impossible Trollian message waiting for you.

**_ Sollux’s POV _ **

You watch her, you watch Aradia cry and shout and scream. You can only watch her and feel hopeless, not knowing how to tell her that you are there. You decide to float down to her, and as soon as you wrap her in your arms, she calms down a bit, and instead curls up in the pile to sleep, still crying.

She was still beautiful, and even in her fitful sleep she looked so pretty, and you knew then that you still loved her, even though she had killed you. You understood that it wasn’t her fault that you were dead, you only wished that there was some way you could tell her what you thought.

Slowly, and carefully, you test your psionic powers, and find that they are stronger than they were in life. You decide that Aradia should not be left here in this pile of rubble, and so you use your power to float her back to her hive, and into her recuperacoon. You then watch her for a bit, just admiring her as she sleeps, before finding an abandoned computer somewhere in a city. You install Trollian on it, and log in, so that you can send her a message.


End file.
